ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
2011-2012 : Ryanland Television Schedule
The following is the 2011–2012 network television schedule for the five major commercial television broadcasting networks in Ryanland . The schedule covers primetime hours from September 2011 through May 2012. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2010-2011. For the first time ever, all of the networks will announce their lineups in just two days, these will be the 19th and 20th of May 2011. Schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. 'Sunday' 'Monday' Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday 'CTV' 'RTN' 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' 'ERC' Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' 'CTV' *''30 Rock''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on August 1, 2011 *''Grey's Anatomy''—Picked up for 24 episodes on August 16, 2011. *''Supernatural''—Picked up for 23 episodes on August 3, 2011 *''Pretty Little Liars''—Picked up for 25 episodes on June 16, 2011. 'RTN' *''Up All Night''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 4, 2011. *''The Firm''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on April 29, 2011. 'GenerationTV' *''Freak Show''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 3, 2011 *''Whitney''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 4, 2011. *''2 Broke Girls''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 5, 2011. 'RBC' *''How I Met Your Mother''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on September 19, 2011 *''Cougar Town''—Picked up for 22 episodes on May 27, 2011 *''90210''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Gossip Girl''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Hot In Cleveland''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on January 19, 2011. *''House''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Smash''—Picked up for 15 episodes on August 1, 2011. 'ERC' *''Parks and Recreation''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on August 1, 2011. *''Raising Hope''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on January 10, 2011. *''Fringe''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on March 24, 2011. *''The Vampire Diaries''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Parenthood''—Picked up for 18 episodes on September 29, 2011. *''New Girl''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on September 28, 2011. 'Renewals' 'CTV' 'RTN' 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' *''How I Met Your Mother''—Picked up for two additional seasons on March 24, 2011, running through it's seventh season in 2013-2014. *''The Big Bang Theory''—Picked up for two additional seasons on January 12, 2011, running through it's eighth season in 2012-2013. 'ERC' *''The Cleveland Show''—Picked up for a fourth season on May 9, 2011. 'Cancellations/Series endings' 'CTV' *''Chuck''—It was announced on May 13, 2011, that season five would be the final season. 'RTN' *''The Playboy Club''—Officially cancelled on October 4, 2011 due to low ratings after only 3 episodes. *''UK To US''—Officially cancelled on October 4, 2011 due to low ratings, only 3 episodes into it's second season, airing 15 episodes overall. 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' *''One Tree Hill''—It was announced on May 19, 2011 that season nine would be the final season. *''Playmobil''—It was announced on August 2, 2011 that season four would be the final season. *''Desperate Housewives''—It was announced on August 5, 2011 that season eight would be the final season. *''Life''—It was announced on September 2, 2011 that season fourteen would be the final season. 'ERC' Category:Ryanland Television Schedules